


Star-Spangled Hawkguy

by blackgoliath



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Rooftop Sex, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoliath/pseuds/blackgoliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and America are out on patrol and things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Spangled Hawkguy

Patrol was great, in theory; you’d go out and find the bad guys to beat the shit out of instead of waiting for them to sneak up on you. America liked having the upper hand, and, to be honest, she liked the looks on the bad guys’ faces when she fell right into the middle of whatever illegal things they were doing. It was so satisfying to shove her fists into those shocked faces. And she wasn’t really big on sitting around and waiting for missions (she’d never liked that, even before she’d joined up with Billy and Teddy and that asshole Loki) so patrol was perfect for her.

But then there was the part of patrol she hated, the nights when she’d fly all around the ciy and not find anyone more than a couple of muggers who she obviously couldn’t use her full power on. Slow nights were surprisingly frequent, especially when she was stuck with Kate. The girl refused to ride on America’s back (if everyone else could suck it up and do it she didn’t see what purple girl’s problem was), so they had to stick to jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

And, just as luck would have it, tonight happened to be one of those nights.

“Why are we stopping again?” America asked impatiently from the edge of the roof, arms crossed over her chest. Kate was looking at something near the roof access door, resting on one knee while the other leg was bent. 

“I thought I saw something suspicious.” Kate glanced back over her shoulder and made a ‘come here’ gesture. America frowned but did as she was asked.

“What is it?”

“Look, right there.” Kate pointed. America looked.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Look harder, you will.” 

America leaned down, concentrating on the area in front of her. There was the roof access door to her left and concrete and a few rocks but absolutely nothing else. She was scowling now; there was _nothing_ here, Kate was just wasting her time, probably playing some stupid prank on her, she’d heard Billy and Teddy discussing how mischievous Kate had become since she started spending so much time with the first Hawkeye.

She sighed irritably, straightening up. “I think you’re losing your eyesight, _chica_ , I don't see anything—” She turned to face Kate and froze.

Kate had her shirt off, the tight-fitting purple cloth slumped on the ground by her feet. She wasn’t wearing a bra, either, and in the chill night air, what with all the lights of the city, America could see the goosebumps on her breasts and how hard her nipples were. America felt something stir in her belly and she had to take a moment to swallow.

“I lied; there wasn’t anything there.” Kate slid her arms around America’s neck. “I just wanted you to stop long enough so I could—”

“So you could strip?” Her question was slightly accusatory but her hands found their way to Kate’s hips anyway, and Kate grinned. This was certainly not how America had seen the night going - the two of them had been on slightly rocky terms at times, though they worked well enough together - but like hell was she going to complain about it.

“Yeah, basically.” Kate pressed herself flush against America, who made a strangled noise. “I wanted to make sure I got your attention.”

“Oh, you’ve got it all right.”

Kate’s grin widened and she tilted her head up, brushing her lips over America’s. It send a jolt straight down south and America’s hands slid over Kate’s hips to grip that sweet archer ass. As America moved her mouth over Kate’s, thoughts like “we shouldn’t be doing this on some roof out in the open” passed through her head, but she was too busy reaching up to cup Kate’s small, soft breasts to really acknowledge them. America’s jacket and shirt joined Kate’s on the ground, and Kate kissed down America’s chest and over the rise of her breast and through the fabric of the practical blue bra she wore, and it didn’t matter that the material was somewhat thick, she could still feel the heat of Kate’s mouth and she let out a soft moan as her fingers tangled in Kate’s hair.

They were on the ground before she knew it, her jacket spread out beneath Kate’s back so she wouldn’t get all scratched up on the uneven concrete, her mouth on Kate’s throat and her thigh pushing between Kate’s legs. She wanted to do it all out, wanted to pull Kate’s pants off with her teeth, wanted to nuzzle into that wet, hot warmth and kiss and suck and nibble until Kate was screaming, but they were exposed enough as it was so this would have to do. America ground her hips down against Kate’s thigh and gasped into the archer’s mouth, shivering as Kate’s cold fingers clumsily undid her bra, as Kate pulled it off and tossed it away and let her hands roam over America’s breasts like she couldn’t get enough of them. America moaned and worked her hips harder and faster, rubbing herself on Kate, resting her cheek on Kate’s and panting against her ear. She felt Kate’s hands on her ass and Kate arching up underneath her and realized she wasn’t sure this was real, that this was really happening, this was Kate and this was somebody’s apartment building and she’d come out tonight wanting to punch people but this this was so much better than punching people, and that was a feeling she never thought she’d experience. And then Kate gave a small cry and pressed hard against America, gripping the back of America’s thigh and gasping as the orgasm rolled through her and with that America felt the coiling deep in her belly suddenly release and they clung to each other, shuddering, until it was over.

Afterward when America shrugged into her jacket Kate was suddenly in her space again, giving her a fleeting kiss before pulling back just as suddenly as she’d come and picking up her bow. America blinked a couple of times, her brain still catching up with her libido.

“So,” Kate said finally, one foot on the edge of the roof, a smile curling her lip as she looked back at America. “I was thinking we should go on patrol together more often.”

America felt herself mirroring Kate’s expression. “You know, I was just thinking the same thing.”


End file.
